Bendable not Breakable
by Yurisama
Summary: Bejita's being haunted by a man in his dreams; who's set on killing of everyone bejita cares for. Can Bejita stop the man, before he goes insane?


Bendable not Breakable.  
  
A/N: I'm soooo tapped out for idea's it's not even funny *groans* and I lost all my other's when I formated *double groan* Think of this as my "comeback" story I supose lmfao.  
  
"..." speak  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Copywrite: yeah yeah... So I don't own dbz...or the anything...but I own Bejita's ass and Yuri... yeah.. joo heard meeee....Don't give me that creeped out look Akira sama...We had a deal, I stop stalking you for...oh nevermind. Akira all I got is body shop spray and fruits and passions lipbalm. Please don't disturb me for wanting that... that's...creepy.  
  
Oh, one more side note: Bulma she's not Bejita's mate in this fic * avoids bottles thrown.* aaaah. Atleast give yuri chan a chance * gets hit *. Well it's mainly Bejita, fugg bulma *gets hit again * AHHH! *runs *  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Darkness all around him, embraced him. There was no sound, but his deep breaths. He twirled around sharply roaring meaningless threats to the invisble enemy. He couldn't see it, but felt it move past him, It's icey cold touch caress him slightly on it's way moving by him.  
  
"Show yourself coward, are you too afaird!" The sayainjin prince yelled out to the unseen enemy. The darkness was followed by a flash of bright light, and deep male laughter. Bejita shield his eyes from the light, trying to tune into the man's ki.  
  
"Who are you!! Basterd!" He snarled at the man, as the light toned down. The man laughter again, and stepped closer to the ouji.  
  
"Bejita, Bejita.. Will you ever learn to hold your tounge?" Bejita took a step back and growled out a curse to the faceless man.  
  
"Anwser me idoit! Who the hell are you!?" The man laughted again.  
  
"Oh don't worry Bejita, after I kill you. I'll take care of your wife and child."  
  
Bejita glared at him, and fell down into his fighting stance.  
  
"Basterd, who the hell are you. I grantee you your not touching my mate, or brat." Bejita snarled at the man again. Again, silence untill the deep laugh of the man rang out over the void.  
  
"What happens if I already have Bejita? Then what will you do--" The rest of his setence was cut off by the anger sayainjin flying toword the man. Bejita fist was inches away from the man's face when he dispeared.  
  
"Kuso, BASTERD where are you!" The voice of the man appeared behind him.  
  
"Your 'mates' dead Bejita, soon your child. You'll be alone again in this world." Bejita spun around angerly.  
  
"You lie! You fucking lie!" Bejita spun around to see no one there again. Ouji cursed again, spinning around to the voice again.  
  
"You'll never see your 'onna' again" The voiced mocked him.  
  
~*~  
  
Bejita gasps, and sat up in his bed quickly. Panting he slapped his hand against his sweat covered forehead, breathing in deeply trying to catch him breath. Rembering the man's words he turned quickly to find his mate still sleeping soundly beside him. He sighed softly, barely audible in relieve that his mate was still beside him. Tenderly, he put his hand down by her check, stroking it lovingly and moving a piece of stray lilac hair from her eyes.  
  
His eyes admired the curves of the woman's body, as if by memory. He clutched the quilt of the bed and pulled it up to the woman's next, before getting out of the bed himself. He padded slightly to the balcony doors, pulling open the brass handles, and was hit by a sudden gust of cold night air. He muttered something unintelligent, as he steped out into the cold night air, clothed in only a pair of royal blue silk boxers. Not to bother shuting the doors behind him, he walked and leaned on the cold rail of the balcony.  
  
'What the hell did that dream mean.' He thought to himself slightly, he seemed to be staring off, deep in thought about the dream, and that man.  
  
'Is yuri and trunks safe from it… uugh, I'm to tired to think…'  
  
"..Bejita, are you alright?" Vegeta grumbles and turned around to see the face of his now awake mate. Her serene, lapis lazuli eyes looked slightly worried about the sayainjin prince, which the always where. Bejita muttered again under his breath and walked back inside, closing the doors in silence, after a few moment he spoke.  
  
"I didn't awake you did I onna?" He muttered, Yuri shook her head softly and walked closer to him, grabing the sayainjins hand softly.  
  
"Iie, I woke and saw you weren't in bed… Your freezing Bejita." She muttered, moving closser to him. Bejita grumbles, taking his hand out of her on, and moving back to the bed.  
  
"I'm fine onna.."  
  
"..why are you up Bejita?"  
  
"nothing onna, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Don't lie to me Bejita…" He grumbled something unintelligent, Yuri moved back into bed and closer to the sayainjin. "..Tell me Bejita." He grumbled again.  
  
"It was a dream onna, It' was nothing."  
  
"Nothing enough to wake you up." Bejita grumbled again.  
  
"Okay, It was fucked up! happy onna?" he snorted, Yuri sighed and put her head on his chest, and wrapping her pale hand against his olive one. He snorted pulling her closer to his cold body, then reaching for the blanket with his free hand.  
  
"Are you worried about it Bejita? You seem like it." He snorted at the comment again.  
  
'How the hell can she always get this information from me.' Yuri smiled softly, and muttered.  
  
"…Where mated Bejita, I can hear your thoughts.." Bejita snorted again.  
  
"Out of my head onna."  
  
"Not untill you tell me what that dream was about." He grumbled in defete.  
  
"Fine then let me sleep."  
  
"Fine with me." The woman smiled nuzzling her head into his chest, he grumbled again.  
  
"I couldn't see anything, and there was a man.. He was telling me, he was going to kill…you, that brat. The he started saying he already had killed you. I don't know, everytime I attack him, he would dispear. So fucking taunting!" Vegeta snarled in memory of the man. He never once tired to kill him, only hoping to drive him slowly insane. He felt Yuri move herself slightly to kiss him softly.  
  
"Don't worry Bejita.. It was just a dream, I'm still here, so is Trunks chan. Will always be here with you Bejita." Yuri mumbled to him, lieing back down in his embrace, pulling the blanket up once more. Bejita starred down at the woman, her lilac hair and pale skin against his ebony hair, olive skin. Completely opposite by sayainjin standers, but he knew if he was on Vegetsei, he wouldn't be with her.  
  
All the sayainjin women being the same, black hair, black eyes. The attitude, everything, complete different from Yuri. She would have been a target of men looking for mates on Vegetasei, and probley taken among them. Bejita inwardly shuddered at the chance any other man be with his mate. Looking down at her again, he saw the tame look on her face, turn to peaceful. In such deep sleep. So beautiful. 


End file.
